Sonne, Strand und Fingerspitzen
by cbra
Summary: Oneshot - Ein Tag am Meer...  all human


**Sonne, Strand und Fingerspitzen**

Sanfte Wellen brachen sich an meinem Körper, als ich mich aus dem Meer bewegte. Sie streichelten und umspielten ihn förmlich, genauso wie meine Füße, die nun auf den Sand des seichten Bodens trafen.

Als ich den Fluten entstieg, drückten sich meine Fußspuren zart in den nassen Sand. Mit jedem Schritt, wurde er unter meinen Sohlen heißer und rasch beschleunigte ich meinen Gang, um zu meiner Standliege zurückzukommen.

Die Sonne schien heiß vom wolkenlosen Himmel und wärmte meinen vom Meerwasser heruntergekühlten Körper im Nu wieder auf. Das salzige Meerwasser und das gleißende Licht, ließen mich um freie Sicht blinzeln.

Gekonnt umkurvte ich elegant einige Sandburgen, die glücklich glucksende Kinder aus dem Sand formten, sowie unzählige Strandlagen mit Menschen, die wie wir einen Tag am Meer verbrachten.

Endlich erreichte ich unseren Platz, wo wir uns alle mehr oder weniger aufhielten, wenn wir nicht gerade im Meer schwammen, Beachvolleyball spielten oder ein Eis organisierten.

Einen Griff zu meinem Badehandtuch und schon trocknete ich die letzten verbliebenen Wassertropfen von meinem Körper, die noch nicht wieder durch die Hitze verdunstet waren. Zufrieden seufzend, ließ ich mich auf die Liege nieder und wühlte mich durch die gut gefüllte Strandtasche, auf der Suche nach Sonnenschutz.

„Hey, Meerjungfrau, auch endlich den Fluten entsprungen?"

Emmett baute sich grinsend vor mir auf. Seine gut gebräunte Haut wurde von der sandfarbenen Shorts auf unverschämte Weise betont. Sein Grinsen strahlte auf mich herunter.

„Nenn mich nicht Meerjungfrau", nuschelte ich und machte mich auf die erneute Suche nach der Sonnenmilch, um meine helle Haut vor einem Desaster zu retten, bevor es zu spät war.

„Ok, ich sehe schon, du hast deine nicht vorhandene Redseeligkeit in den Fluten gelassen. Naja, was soll´s. Hast du Rose gesehen?"

Himmel, was hatte Alice nur alles bei mir in die Tasche reingestopft? Selbst ihren Zweit- und Drittbikini hatte ich nun schon durch meine Finger gleiten lassen, während ich noch immer die Sonnenmilch suchte. Genervt sah ich zu Emmett hoch.

„Sie ist ein Eis holen", sagte ich mit voller Überzeugung bei absoluter Ahnungslosigkeit.

Schließlich war ich, wie er gerade so treffsicher festgestellt hatte, gerade vom Schwimmen gekommen. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wo sich seine Freundin herumtrieb.

„Na, geht doch", hörte ich ihn zufrieden brabbeln und sich entfernen, während sich meine Hände erneut in der Strandtasche versenkten.

Wenn ich Glück hatte, würde er mich für diese Unwahrheit nicht mit kaltem Wasser naß spritzen, wenn ich später in der Sonne vor mich hindöste. Naja, ich würde es auf mich zukommen lassen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später, riß mich eine weitere Stimme aus meiner Sucherei.

„Hey, hast du Emmett gesehen?"

„Ja", antwortete ich Jasper knapp, der seine Hände locker in seiner schwarzen Badeshorts vergrub und mir ein wenig Schatten spendete.

Ich würde noch einen Sonnenbrand bekommen, wenn ich nicht bald den verflixten Sonnenschutz fand. Trotz seiner blonden Haare, überzog seinen Körper bereits eine angenehme Bräune. Seufzend schaute ich über meine – im direkten Vergleich – doch blaß anmutenden Unterarme.

„Huu, geht das vielleicht auch ein wenig genauer?" fragte Jasper mit ungetrübter Freundlichkeit nach.

Seufzend ließen meine Hände von der Strandtasche ab und mein Blick begegnete ihm etwas leidend. Zu gerne hätte ich ihn als Sonnenschild mißbraucht und ihm verboten sich zu bewegen, aber nein, ich war einfach zu gutmütig.

„Da lang, er holt sich ein Eis."

Ich zeigte mit meinem Daumen in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Na, geht doch", wiederholte er unbewußt Emmetts Worte und trollte sich in die Richtung, in die auch Emmett verschwunden war.

Mit aufkommender Verzweiflung, biß ich mir auf die Unterlippe und ließ meinen Blick schweifen. Ich würde unter der Sonne verbrennen, wenn ich nicht bald…

Meine Augen blieben an Rosalies Strandtasche hängen. Vielleicht würde ich dort fündig werden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, beugte ich mich zum Objekt der Begierde und zog sie zu mir heran.

Große Güte, sie war randvoll gestopft mit Beautyartikeln. Keine, und ich wiederhole, keine Frau brauchte so viel Kosmetikkram am Strand. Ich stand eher auf Natürlichkeit, die ohne solch eine Maskerade auskam.

Verzweifelt grub ich mich tiefer, zwischen Lipglos, zwei Dutzend Lidschatten, unzähligen Beautyartikeln, die ich noch nicht mal benennen konnte, doch die Sonnencreme hielt sich auch hier bestens verborgen.

„Hey, was machst du da?"

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf, bereit das Donnerwetter zu empfangen. Rose stand mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in ihrem aufreizenden, knappen, knallroten Bikini vor mir.

Mißmutig verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust, nur um mir auch schon im nächsten Moment, ihre Tasche zu entreißen. So wie sie mich ansah, brauchte ich erst gar nicht nach Sonnencreme oder ähnlichem zu fragen.

Fabelhaft, stöhnte ich lautlos.

Vielleicht hatte sie mit meinem leidenden Gesicht Mitleid, denn sie ließ von mir, noch bevor sie angefangen hatte, ihrem Unmut freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Hast du Emmett gesehen?" fragte sie statt dessen.

Hey, bin ich die Auskunft? Suchte hier jeder jeden?

„Da lang, Eis essen, mit Jasper", gab ich kryptisch von mir und stützte seufzend meinen Kopf in die Hand, ließ mein Haar durch meine Finger gleiten.

„Na, geht doch", gab sie etwas schnippisch von sich, während ich bei dieser Bemerkung fast schrill aufgelacht hätte.

Waren die alle schon zu lange in der Sonne unterwegs? Oder lag es etwa an mir?

Frustriert wendete ich mich wieder meiner Strandtasche zu und versenkte mit aufkommender Verzweiflung meine Hände in den unglaublichen Untiefen. Meine helle Haut würde nicht das schöne Brathähnchenbraun bekommen, nein, ich würde ein teuflisches Rot annehmen, welches sehr schmerzhaft werden würde.

Ich war kurz davor, all den Krempel, den ich da definitiv nicht hineingetan hatte, auszukippen, als sich zwei filigrane, kleine Füße in mein Blickfeld schoben.

„Hey, suchst du was?"

Ein lautes, irres Kichern verließ meine Lippen. Suchte hier nicht jeder jeden und alles?

„Vielleicht die Sonnencreme?" fragte das unvergleichlich helle Stimmchen.

Oh, Alice, laß dich knutschen. Vergessen war, daß sie meine Tasche mit ihrem Scheiß vollgeladen hatte. Mein Blick wanderte begierig zu ihr hoch.

„Wie immer hast du eine ausgezeichnete Intuition, Alice. Hast du vielleicht…"

Beschwingt huschte sie zur Strandliege rechts von mir und ging bis zu ihren Ellenbogen in ihrer wirklich überdimensionalen Strandtasche auf Tauchstation. In unglaublichen drei Sekunden, hatte sie ihre Creme gefunden und drückte sie mir in die Hand.

Wie…?

Nein, ich glaube, ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie das schon wieder gezaubert hatte.

„Danke", sagte ich erleichtert und begann den Verschluß aufzudrehen.

Suchend blickte sie nach rechts und nach links.

„Wo sind die Anderen? Eis essen?"

Oh, Alice, warum fragst du eigentlich noch?

Ein knappes Nicken und schon huschte sie mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit davon.

Hmm, welch himmlische Ruhe. Selig cremte ich meine Waden und den Rest meiner Beine ein. Gedankenverloren kreisten meine Hände über meinem Bauch, verteilten den Sonnenschutz gewissenhaft auf meiner Haut.

Zu guter Letzt, cremte ich meine Arme ein und mußte nun feststellen, daß ich Alice vielleicht erst hätte gehen lassen sollen, nachdem sie mir den Rücken eingecremt hatte.

Trotzig legte ich mich dennoch bäuchlings auf die Liege. Ich hatte keine Lust, auf dem Rücken zu liegen. Nur fünf Minuten würden mich nicht sofort in eine feurig rote Tomate verwandeln, versuchte ich mir einzureden.

Seufzend schloß ich meine Augen, während ich mein Kinn auf meinen verschränkten Armen unter meinem Kopf bettete. Eine angenehme Meerprise fegte über meinen Körper und zerzauste mein Haar. Entspannt atmete ich tief ein und fühlte angenehm die Hitze auf meinem Körper.

„Ich habe gehört, daß Sonnenschutz elementar wichtig ist", flüsterte eine berauschend schöne Stimme über mir.

Engelsgleich, wie die schönste Melodie, sang sie mich an. Genießerisch hielt ich die Augen geschlossen und brummt nur ein, „hmm". Amüsiert gluckste es über meinem Rücken, lieblich und verführerisch. Das Paradies begann genau hier und jetzt, beschloß ich spontan.

Den Geräuschen nach, wurde nach der Sonnencreme gegriffen und großzügig in schmeichelnden Händen verteilt. In eifriger Erwartungshaltung, spannte sich meinen Körper an, bereit mit einfühlsamen Händen eingecremt zu werden.

Kühl und erfrischend, streichelten mich zehn einfühlsame Fingerspitzen in Höhe meiner Schulterblätter mit Creme ein, verteilten sie mit grazilen und dennoch kräftigen Bewegungen über meine Schulter.

Weich und zurückhaltend, erkundeten die Fingerspitzen meinen Nacken. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln zog sich in meinem Unterleib zusammen. Genießerisch saugte ich jede noch so kleine Berührung auf. Zu lange hatte ich darauf verzichten müssen. Sanft wurde meine Muskulatur durchgeknetet.

„Du riechst so gut", wurde mir mit lieblicher Stimme ins Ohr gehaucht und ein wohliger Schauer ließ meinen Körper unter diesen samtigen Fingerspitzen beben, während mich heißer Atem knapp unter meinem Ohr streifte.

Hingebungsvoll streiften mich samtige Lippen an meinem Hals, küßten einige verbliebenen, salzigen Meertropfen von meiner Haut. Nur mühsam, unterdrückte ich ein leises Keuchen.

Augenblicklich stieg die Temperatur an, ließ mein Blut kochen. Heiß und atemlos, lag ich unter diesen anbetungswürdigen Fingerspitzen, die nur für mich und meinen Rücken gemacht wurden. Diese Erkenntnis zauberte ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

Mit kreisenden Bewegungen, bewegten sie sich quälend langsam an meiner Wirbelsäule hinunter. Das Kribbeln in meinem Unterleib wuchs sich inzwischen zu einem wahrhaftig elektrisierenden Flattern in meiner unteren Hemisphäre aus. Zum Glück lag ich auf dem Bauch, alles andere hätte mein Verlangen nur zu deutlich zur Schau gestellt.

Einnehmend wanderten die Fingerspitzen an meinem Rücken hinunter, streichelten Buchstaben auf meinen Rücken und wieder huschte ein entzücktes Lächeln über meine Lippen, als ich die Bedeutung davon begriff.

Diese Berühungen trieben mich wirklich in den Wahnsinn. Langsam setzten sie ihren Weg nach unten fort. Auf Höhe meiner Hüfte, zogen sie ihre Kreise und schickten kleine elektrische Stöße in meinen Unterleib. Ich zerfloß förmlich unter diesen unglaublich talentierten Händen. Nie sollten sie ihr Spiel auf mir beenden. Ich wollte es auskosten bis zum jüngsten Tag.

Zu verlockend war der Gedanke und nun stöhnte ich doch leise auf. Wieder ertönte dieses bezaubernde Lachen über mir.

„Ich hätte gut Lust, dir deine Badeshorts auszuziehen und die Sonnencreme auf deinem knackigen Hintern einzumassieren", flüsterte diese sinnliche Stimme neckisch in mein Ohr.

Oh, tu es, wollte ich schon antworten, als in meinem lüsternen, berauschten Hirn die Tatsache durchtröpfelte, daß ich mich noch in der Öffentlichkeit, am Strand befand. Contenance, wies ich mich zurecht, schließlich waren hier in unmittelbarer Nähe Kinder. Naja, von den unzähligen Erwachsenen ganz zu schweigen.

„Darauf wirst du wohl verzichten müssen, Liebste", wisperte ich.

Ein bedauerndes Knurren folgte auf meine Worte, dem ich nur zustimmen konnte. Die Fingerspitzen ließen von meinem Rücken ab. Gedämpft hörte ich ihre Füße über den Sand tapsen, bis sie an meinem Kopfteil verstummten. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und versank in ein funkelndes Rehbraun.

„Du warst lange fort", flüsterte ich zu ihr hoch.

„Der Weg zu den Toiletten ist lang und beschwerlich, Edward. Von der Schlange davor möchte ich lieber nicht sprechen."

Bella verzog liebevoll ihren Mund, biß sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und machte mich mit dieser kleinen Geste verrückt. Ungestüm zog ich sie zu mir herab und versenkte meine heißen Lippen auf ihren.

Ihre Fingerspitzen vergruben sich verspielt in meine Haare. Oh, nur noch einen Moment ihre Lippen auf meinem Mund genießen, in den Kuß versinken…

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen löste ich mich von ihr und entgegnete ihrem fragenden Blick. Noch bevor sie wußte, wie ihr geschah, sprang ich auf und griff nach ihrer Hand. Innerhalb von Sekunden, rannten wir über den heißen Sand, um mich mit mir in die Fluten zu stürzen, damit sich nach der dringend nötigen Abkühlung ihre fürsorglichen Fingern erneut um meinen Sonnenschutz bedürftigen Rücken kümmern konnten.

Ich denke, viele von Euch hatten zuerst Bella vor Augen, wie sie aus dem Meer schreitet. Nun, diese Verwirrung war beabsichtigt. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir diese Irreführung, denn ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, Edward sich auf die Unterlippe beißen zu lassen.

Vielen Dank für Eure Aufmerksamkeit!

Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich an Eurer Meinung teilhaben laßt.


End file.
